


Stiles Meets Atom - V2

by PhoenixScribe90



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kitsune Stiles Stilinski, M/M, The Atom - Freeform, Witch Ray Palmer, Witch Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixScribe90/pseuds/PhoenixScribe90
Summary: Stiles life changes when he meets Ray Palmer. It all started in the Spring of 2005.





	1. Displaced - Ray

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Atom Meets Stiles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364736) by [PhoenixScribe90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixScribe90/pseuds/PhoenixScribe90). 



> After sitting down to rewrite the first chapter, I came to the hard decision that I liked both.

Darkness. 

Rain splashes against the asphalt. Thunder roars across the sky like an agitated wild animal held captive. The sun deceives the Earth by shining through the clouds during the rainy season in Spring. 

Two young boys, no older than ten or eleven, bike through the quarantined woods due to rumors about the Hale Family--that they were vicious werewolves. 

“Come on, Scott! I want to see them turn into werewolves,” a child’s voice strikes Ray’s ears.

“Stiles, I don’t know if coming here is a good idea,” another child's voice says. “Your dad and the police say we shouldn’t be in the woods.”

“Are you always going to listen to my dad, Scotty? Or are you going to live your life?”

“I’m only eleven,” A young Scott responds. 

Stiles. That name replays in Ray’s mind like a broken record. That name sounds familiar, but he can’t bring his self to remember where he heard it before. He attempts to open his heavy eyelids to see where he was, but his body won’t stop fighting him. Pain, sharp and dull travel to all parts of his body. 

“Atom Suit, disengage,” Ray commands.

The Atom Suit falls to individual pieces, not destroyed, but easy enough that Ray could reassemble the suit in a matter of hours. He was a genius, after all. Ray finds the strength to unbolt his eyes. Rain. Ray loves—love wasn’t strong enough—fiends when it rains, but only when he’s indoors. He gathers all the energy in his body to roll over. Good. Progress.

He presses the button to talk on his watch. “Mick, Sara, come in.” Static. “Mick, Pyro-Bunny, can you hear me?” Ray knows ways to get Mick to speak, and that nickname is one of them. Ray figured out after a year of dating the Pyro-fanatic criminal that he hates pet names, but he can’t resist. And is the only person to get away with the cute pet name.

Nothing but static. Fuck me! Ray whispers to himself, but at the same time reprimands himself. A boy scout never uses swear words. He manages to sit upright but the fast motion—although he moves at snail speed—makes his head throb with intense pressure. He curses that his brain is banging against his skull right now. 

Ray surveys his surroundings, they seem familiar but at the same time foreign. Déjà vu kicks in; he’s been here before—at least he thinks—his memory scrambled and with an urgency needs to get back to the Waverider, his secret will rid the world of Damien Dhark. 

“Hey, Mister!” Stiles yells at him, and Scott runs towards him. Ray turns around to the two young boys headed in his direction. “Are you okay? You look pretty banged up.” Stiles reaches for the gash on Ray’s forehead. 

Ray out of reflex moves away from Stiles wandering hand. “Sorry,” is all the words Ray can mutter. 

“I’m Stiles,” Stiles introduces himself. “This is Scott, but I call him Scotty and I’m the only person that can call him that name.” The young man points to Scott. 

“Stiles, he could be a murderer, and you told him who we are,” Scott punches Stiles in the arm. Stiles rubs the sore spot for a couple of seconds.

“Boy Scouts aren’t murderers,” Ray says. Silence. “Where are we?”

“Beacon Hills,” Scott’s comes off as-a-matter-of-fact. “Who are you?”

“Ray,” Ray attempts to stand, but can’t move. “My legs don’t seem to work.” Ray chuckles. He was the person to see the bright side of tragedy. 

Stiles inspects the pieces of the Atom suit. In awe, he picks up one of the shoulder pads of the disassembled suit. “This is so cool! You are like Iron Man.”

“More like Ant-Man,” Ray corrects him. He was a blend of Iron Man and Ant-Man, which the reason he made the suit in the first place. “Or more of a blend between the two of them?”

“This is awesome, right, Scott?” Stiles turns to his best friend-brother, but Scott wasn’t amused. He stayed close to his bike, which was a couple of feet away from Ray, but close enough to Stiles. 

“What year is this?” Ray asks. 

“2005?” Scott rolls his eyes. 

“2005?” Ray throws the Boy Scout rules out the door. He couldn’t get in touch with his team, and his suit is in pieces. He was stranded. “Fuck me!”

“Stiles,” Scott calls. Stiles turns his attention to his right-hand man or bro. “We should get home soon.”

“Scott,” Stiles closes his hands and strolls towards his best friend. “We have an opportunity here. We know Ant-Iron Man, we will be heroes if we help him.”

“How do you know he’s telling the truth?” Scott says unmoved.

“He’s surrounded by…” Stiles knows the shattered pieces on the ground isn’t helping his argument, but he’s going to try anyway. “The su---”

Ray waves his hands, and a small fire appears him in front of him. Scott's mouth drops in surprise and Stiles walks towards the flame. Stiles extinguishes the fire. 

“Don’t start a forest fires, dude,” Stiles commands. 

“What’s your real name?” Ray asks. He knows the answer, but he needs to confirm.

“Mieczyslaw,” Stiles whispers. 

Ray’s heart skips a beat. That’s the reason the name sounds familiar; it was a nickname. Ray smiles, filled with hope. He couldn’t believe the boy that was in front of him. 

Ray had to play it cool; he didn’t want to scare the young boys away. “Do you have a cousin named Ray?”

“Yeah, he’s like super smart and makes all these cool things,” Stiles explains with enthusiasm. In Stiles' eyes, Ray was cool. He made all these cool toys for Stiles to play with when Ray would visit. “I want to make things like him when I grow up.”

“You haven’t moved since we found you,” Scott inches closer to Ray. “Don’t you need to eat or pee?”

Those thoughts haven’t occurred to Ray; all he knew was that he stranded in his teenage years and couldn’t contact the one person his heart screams for and the team which one he belongs. Thoughts drip of him never seeing his friends again. 

“Do you know anyone that can help me?” Ray chuckles. Ray has methods to hide his pain. 

“Y…yes,” Scott reaches for his pocket, and pull out a clunky phone from his pocket. Scott spends a minute on the phone before he puts it to his ear. His child-hands shake as he presses the phone to his ears. “Mom, Stiles, and I need help with something.” 

That’s all the words that Ray heard before exhaustion and pain consumed him, and he planted on the cold, wet ground. Stiles and Scott run over to the fallen man. They push, tap, and at one time, punch then man.

Stiles fishes in his pockets for an over-sized phone that was used to call his father, the new Sheriff of Beacon Hills; minutes later, sirens blare into the ears of the three people at the scene.


	2. Displaced - Mick/ Far From Home - Ray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick's worse fear has come to pass; Ray is missing. Panic is a new emotion for him, and he doesn't like it one bit. New mission: Kill Darhk!
> 
> Ray wakes up in a hospital, hearing voices in his head. Shit! His shameful secret is closer to be revealed. This can't be happening to him. Now he has to escape, but when the Beacon Hill PD shows up. Escape is harder than it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know the reason for the Italics, I removed all the formatting before posting, but it insisted on being there.

**Mick**

_Ringing. Sharp Pain._

Electric sparks jump from the Waverider. Mick struggles to maintain balance as he stands. Wobbly. He sits upright on the ground. He surveys the area around him, different teammates scattered in different places. Each one has a different gash, bruise, or cut.

_Heart races _. He doesn’t see his Boy Scout. He doesn’t see the Atom Suit. He doesn’t see his Haircut. A rush of strength and coordination explodes from his legs as he makes his way over to their fearless-assassin captain, Sara Lance.__

__Mick doesn’t care that she took the most damage against Damien’s attack. He disregards the Blood River that pours from Sara’s head like a waterfall. Maybe not that much blood, but soon there will be a blood-pool if she laid there unconscious._ _

__The Fire-Addicted-Ex-Criminal ignores the throbbing pain in his right leg that wants relief by either medicine or sitting, as much as he wants medicine—his favorite beer, Ray is missing. He’s not the one to show emotion to anyone, but over the year and a half that he and Ray have been together, the goody-two-shoes rubbed off on him. _Mick grumbles to himself_. Panic threatened to rise from his heart through his mouth, and arms as he shakes the blonde woman awake._ _

__Sara holds her head as her vision comes clear and the older arsonist looks her dead in the eyes. She focuses on Mick’s facial expression, to the average untrained idiot, Mick looks like himself—a stern face with a semi-permanent frown on his face. Panic and worry, the prominent emotions on his face._ _

__“Mick,” Sara’s hoarse voice almost floats in the wind. “You look like shit.”_ _

__

__Yeah, yeah, another fucking Thursday,” Small panic and fear escape through his words. His voice trembles with every word._ _

__When Snart died, he was sad because he was closest to a best friend—no, brother he has ever had. Ray was in a class of his own; Ray was his passionate, over-donating, Mr. Know-It-All, _Cinnamon Bun_. He will never call Ray that on the Waverider with the team on board and he will never admit to anyone, but Ray that he enjoys the pet names. _ _

__He’s never had a serious relationship before Ray, he’s slept with more than a population of men and women, but no one like Ray makes him want to risk everything. He hated Ray for turning him into an M &M, hard-coated outside with a mushy inside. The moment Ray and he find one another, Ray will get the most extreme hug he’s ever received, may suffocate him. **Yes**. That was his revenge for making Mick care about anyone other than himself. _ _

__“Cinna—” Mick caught himself. “Haircut is missing.”_ _

__“What do you mean he’s missing?” Sara asks more alert but still dazed._ _

__“You see the entire team out here,” Mick points to the direction of the scattered and injured team. “But Eagle Scout isn’t here.”_ _

__“Did you check inside the Waverider?” Sara asks to calm him down a bit._ _

__Without patience, Mick limps towards the Waverider. It was a few feet away, but the closer he hobbled, the farther his destination seemed. He doesn’t know if it’s because his leg is fucked up or he’s scared that Ray isn’t on the flying, talking time machine._ _

__“Cinnamon Bun, I’m coming,” he said as he reaches the door of his destination._ _

__“Who is Cinnamon Bun?” Nate asks with a smirk on his face._ _

__“What?” Mick asks in confusion and shock, since when Pretty Boy can read minds?_ _

__“You said, you were coming for Cinnamon Bun,” Nate steels-up before he moves towards Mick._ _

__“No one,” Mick escapes the awkward conversation between him and Nate. He arrives inside the somewhat destroyed time machine. “Gideon,” Mick’s gritty voice wakes up the disembodied supercomputer._ _

__“How can I help you, Mr. Rory?” Gideon responses with too much enthusiasm for a computer._ _

__“Is Haircut on the Waverider?” Mick closes his eyes as he waits for the answer. He doesn’t think he can stomach Ray's disappearance._ _

__“Dr. Palmer isn’t on the Waverider or this period,” Gideon replies._ _

__Rory, in a state between panic and confusion, lean on the wall for support. His world suddenly spins out of control. He’s dizzy. He swallows down cries, yells, and everything else that threatened to escape his throat and stomach._ _

__“What do you mean he’s not in this time?” Frustration brews within him. Gideon better provides him answers in the next few seconds._ _

__“I scanned this era, and I can not locate Dr. Palmer’s life force or the Atom Suit,” Gideon replied._ _

__“You are a talking spaceship, and you can’t find one,” he pauses his thought, which is a new skill for him. “Person. The person that’s a part of our team.”_ _

_“I will try another scan, Mr. Rory,” Gideon responds. “I’d also appreciate it if you didn’t insult me.”_

_Sara adds another voice to an almost empty place. “What time are we in, Gideon?”_

_“Captain Lance, we are in 2017,” Gideon replies._

_“How damaged is the Waverider?”_

_“Nothing, a few hours of repairs, couldn’t fix.”_

_“I will check on the rest of the team,” she tells Gideon. He lays a hand on Mick’s shoulder. “We will save your Cinnamon Bun,” Sara giggles._

_Sara earns a growl as a prize._

_“Look, I know you and Ray are together,” Sara smiles. “I know you care for him; we will find him and bring him back home.”_

_“Between you and me, he’s the reason I stayed on the team,” Mick admits._

_I know,” Sara winks. He pats Mick on the shoulders. Sara spins around and walks backward. “He’s going to love the ring you bought him.”_

_Mick blushes. The engagement is the last on his mind, his new priority—find Ray. “Gideon, what period is he in?”_

_“Mr. Rory, I scanned the entire space-time continuum and couldn’t locate Dr. Palmer, it’s as if he doesn’t exist.”_

_“Search again,” Mick marches towards the kitchen for a beer. As he reaches for the soothing beverage, he slams the fridge._

_A single tear escapes his eye. He takes a deep breath to calm down, but nothing can calm like the soothing tenor that is Ray’s voice. He spots his heat gun on the table. Now he has a new victim, Damien Darhk. He’s the reason Ray is missing. This time he would make sure Damien Darhk was dead and never coming back._

__*****_ _

_**Far from Home – Ray** _

__Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._ The only noise that fills the room. Ray lays on the hospital bed. Three weeks into his medical induced coma. A nurse enters the room to check his vitals. Damien Darhk platinum blonde hair gives him away in the shadows. _

_“Raymond,” Damien whispers. “I know you are stronger than this; I witnessed your true power.”_

_Ray jumps out of the coma, and the nurse flies into the wall. Ray takes a moment to recognize his surroundings. He rips the needles and wires connected to his body. Ray stands a few feet away from the nurse._

_“Sorry,” he says as he dashes from the room._

_“Atta boy, Raymond,” Damien’s laugh haunts his brain. “Come find me,” Darhk teases._

_Ray feels for the invisible bracelet on his left wrist. “Revelare!” Ray chants with fear._

_Ray inspects the hallway to make sure everything was clear. He knew he had a short time before the doctors and other nurses come to look for him. He focuses on a trash can moves his hands towards the trash can._

_“Spiritus Motus!” He flicks his wrist, and the trash can flies into the wall. “No, that means…” He closes his eyes, and he can hear whispers— _no_ —thoughts. _

_“I thought you had outgrown training wheels, Raymond?” Darhk comments. “Besides, that bracelet looks like a Fourth Grader made it.”_

_Ray took that statement as a compliment, he made it in fifth grade and the spell that masked his powers. Sydney and his mother loved their magical abilities, but that’s all they had was magic. Ray is an overseer—the leader of the all the local covens, which includes psychic abilities that he didn’t want and another dangerous power he hasn’t used in years._

_“I want a great fight from you Raymond,” Darhk voice trails around the hallways. “That’s if you ever leave 2005 to find me in 2017.”_

_No time to waste, he needed to get back to his team, his love. Damien was free to do what he pleased with the group without Ray to use his magic to confront him. He was above killing, but he wants to erase Damien Darhk from this planet; this would be the second life he took, the first one he instead keeps to himself._

_Ray dashes down the hallways towards a giant **EXIT** sign to only be stopped by Noah and the Beacon Hill Police Department. _

_“Seems like you are a bit in a hurry, son,” Noah doesn’t look that much older than Ray steps closer. Ray panics._

_“I have to go,” Ray backs up before he speeds off in the opposite direction. _Trapped_. _

_“We just want to speak with you about the day we found you in the park,” Noah creeps up with caution, hand near his taser. Ray never strayed from being obedient, but there’s a first for everything._

_“Vatos!” The objects in the general area explode and then fly towards the officers. Ray takes the opportunity to run in the opposite direction. _“Where the hell is our John Doe? I am going to lose my job.”_ Ray did feel bad for her, but he needed to get out of the hospital. _

_He turns around. **Black.**_


End file.
